Double-tube vibration dampers are frequently used in motor vehicles within the wheel suspension system. It is desirable to avoid mechanical abutment of components at the end of the inward stroke of the piston rod member with respect to the cylinder. Therefore, so-called hydraulic abutment is used for avoiding such mechanical abutment of components.
This invention relates to an improvement of a hydraulic abutment.